themccarvillesfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone
Home Alone is the fourth episode of the fourth season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on October 14, 2019. It is also the seventy-sixth episode in the series. Premise Bonnie and Dan have their first full day together at home for years, resulting in a surprising connection they never knew they had. Meanwhile, Isabella is left alone for the first time when Colton spends the night at Mason's, Austin is at a football game, and Michael and Ann go on a date. Plot Plot A Bonnie is at home, when Dan reveals that he had to cancel his fishing trip because of the weather. Bonnie brings up that they have barely been at home together for an entire day in years. Dan at first does not believe it has been that long, but once they calculate it, they realize it is true. Bonnie brings up her previous day, which includes finding old pictures of her at the Grand Canyon in 1966. Dan remembers he was also at the Canyon that year. He looks at the picture, and finds his teenage self in the background. The two laugh over it and enjoy the rest of their peaceful day. Plot B Isabella is home with Ann and Michael, when they reveal they are going out. Bella asks where they are going, and Michael tells her they are leaving her at the house. Bella says she has never been home alone before, and Ann realizes it is true. The couple tells her to have fun and leave. Bella imagines herself having a party and buying food, though it results in her just watching YouTube and Netflix until her parents return and put her to bed. Subplot A Colton arrives at Mason's house to spend the night. Jonah and Ella fight over the tablet, while Ryan watches a baseball game, and Angela is baking cookies. Colton and Mason get set up in the latter's room. Jonah and Ella join in on their game of Monopoly. They play for an hour and a half until Ella flips over the board, as no one is even close to winning. Angela and Ryan tell them there is a hurricane warning. The six find themselves together on the couch until the weather settles. Subplot B Austin goes to a school football game. However, the weather shuts the game down and the crowd heads to the school for shelter. DJ decides to leave, and Austin, Junet, and the others follow him. The eight friends head to Mike's Drive-In, where they eat and have fun until the hurricane warning is lifted. Subplot C Ann and Michael make it to their destination before the roads are closed and they are trapped in Javier's with several other couples. Michael and Ann manage to make the other couples laugh with their several family stories and bond with their newfound friends until they can go home. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz *Colm Meaney as Dan Scholz Guest Cast *Daniela Ruah as Angela Chasteen *Matt Ryan as Ryan Chasteen *Danielle Nicolet as Nancy *Sean Murray as Jim *Levi Miller as DJ *Skai Jackson as Junet *Christian Distefano as Mason Chasteen *Ella Anderson as Ella Chasteen *Jake Vaughn as Jonah Chasteen